


The Whims of the Gods

by agdhani



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: CRY ME A RIVER, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parting of ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whims of the Gods

The gods, his and theirs, gave and took without thought. Maybe the gift was given and never lost. Maybe the gift was lost and never found.

And sometimes a man was blessed to lose something cherished and have it returned, so that he might know, in the reclamation, the joy of possessing something worthwhile. The whims of the gods could not be explained.

As the longboat drew away from land, away from home, the figure at the end of the dock remained, growing smaller, the man there, and the one upon the ship, never losing sight of the other until the dock, and the ship, were no longer seen.

“I will return for you,” thought one, his hand over his heart in pledge.

On the dock, Athelstan pressed his crucifix to his lips and murmured, as if hearing Ragnar’s promise upon the frigid wind, “I shall wait.”


End file.
